


He Forgot the Meaning of Science

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Child Neglect, M/M, MIT Era, Marriage, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Feels, Robots, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: A series of one shot prompt fills for Ironhusbands





	1. MIT sleep deprived Tony

**Author's Note:**

> The child neglect tag is just for a throwaway comment from Tony but I thought I'd mark it.
> 
> I also wrote this because there is a frankly abysmal amount of Toy/Rhodey fics and it makes me sad so tada.

Tony had been at MIT for three years and he has no friends, which is fine, he didn’t have any friends at boarding school either. Nobody likes the kid 4 years younger that can think circles around them. Apparently the same continues to hold true at MIT. It’s fine Tony has his own lab space, perks of being rich.

It’s almost inaccurate to say he’s been at MIT for three years, it’s more accurate to say he’s been in his MIT lab for three years. He has a couch, a Bunsen burner, and a lab fridge, not to mention the number of the five closest pizza places, and a robot to keep him company. No it is not sad that he created DUM-E to keep him company it is not. He has science and he is perfectly happy, and perhaps a little sleep deprived.

“DUM-E? DUM-E where’s my ph’ne?” He calls from his stool, swaying heavily. DUM-E, rolls over knocking another stool over and holds his claw out to Tony, half a phone in his grasp. “Oh yeah, scaveng’d for parts.” Tony mumbles, climbing out of his chair, bolts rolling away as his feet shuffle across the floor. DUM-E beeps forlornly, using his arm to help balance Tony. “Thanks bud.” Tony says, rubbing at the arm as he stumbles around the bits of metal plating, and wires littering the floor between him and the door. “Clean up this junk while I’m gone, I’m gonna go get some Pizza.” He turns and takes one step out the door before tripping over something, he swears to god there was something there, and flying into someone’s arms.

“Hey there, you okay?” A warm voice asks, Tony nods, hiding a blush in this strangers soft MIT sweatshirt. “C’mon let’s get you back to your dorm.” The man says helping him stand. Tony nods, looking up to see shockingly white teeth smiling at him behind dark lips.

“I think I just forgot the meaning of science.” Tony blurts. The man blinks at him.

“I don’t know what that means.” He admits, the smile falling off his face. Tony sways slightly. 

“What? It means you’re pretty.” Tony replies, swaying away from the man and clapping twice in delight when the smile returns. “Yay! Smile.” He beams at the man. “Wha’s your name beautiful?” Tony asks.

“Well, my friends call me Rhodey.” The man, Rhodey answers. Tony nods, tilting forwards.

“Friends should call ya gorgeous.” Tony replies. Voices echo down the hall, and Tony tenses slightly, moving to the side as a group of men pass.

“Well what should I call you?” Rhodey asks. Tony looks him straight in the eye.

“Tired.” Tony says, and Rhodey bursts out laughing as if Tony just told the best joke he ever heard. Tony gapes at him wondering how anyone can be so beautiful. “Also hungry. But mostly I’m Tony.” He informs the man.

“Well let’s get you some food, and then into a bed. When’s the last time you slept?” Rhodey asked. Tony blinks at him, then shrugs. “Okay, well when did you eat last?”

“I think this morning, it’s Thursday right?” Tony asks. Rhodey does a double take.

“It’s Saturday.” Rhodey informs him. Tony nods.

“No wonder I’m so hungry.” Tony mumbles, heading down the hall, Rhodey follows trying to make sure he doesn’t fall. “And tired, totally explains it.” Tony says, and promptly passes out against his new friends.

…

Tony blinks awake to the blinding white walls and ceiling characteristic of most medical facilities. There’s the sound of even breathing from somewhere in the room and he glances around to find the pretty man he vaguely remembers from his sleep deprived excursion out of the lab.

“Rhodey?” Tony asks, and the man snorts awake. “Did I make it to the pizza place?” Rhodey blinks at him, and stifles a yawn.

“You were going for pizza?” Rhodey asks. Tony nods. “Oh, no you made it to medical, you were dehydrated and severely sleep deprived. You’re lucky you didn’t kill yourself in that lab of yours.”

“I’m lucky you caught me when I passed out. I thought I’d imagined how pretty you are.” Tony says, brain to mouth filter still absent. Rhodey blushes.

“And here I thought it was the sleep deprivation talking.” Rhodey teases, Tony beams at him.

“Oh you’re gorgeous, don’t doubt that. What are you still doing here anyway gorgeous?” Tony asks, tugging at the uncomfortable sheets.

“Had to make sure my damsel in distress was okay.” Rhodey teases. Tony laughs.

“Does my knight in shining,” He gives Rhodey a once over. “sweatpants, want a kiss?” Rhodey laughs, and Tony tries not to let the rejection sting.

“How about I take you out to dinner first and we see where it goes from there?” Rhodey offers, and Tony’s jaw drops. He’s going to take Tony out, as in he doesn’t expect Tony to pay. This man is perfect. “Just pizza or something, just to see.” Rhodey backtracks when the silence begins to fill up the small hospital room.

“I would love that.” Tony informs him. “Thank you gorgeous, but are you sure?” Tony hesitates considering the media circus that is sure to follow him. “The media isn’t going to forget me going to dinner with another man.”

“Oh please, you know they’ll call it a bromance and say you slept with our waiter.” Rhodey plays it off. Tony laughs, because it’s true. According to gossip rags he lost his virginity before he even got to MIT, and here he is three years into college and still a virgin.

“You don’t mind?” Tony asks. “The media, or who I am?” Rhodey shrugs.

“You seem like a pretty great guy to me. Who cares what the media says.” Rhodey leans closer, and Tony pushes himself up to smack a kiss against the man’s cheek.

“Most people.” Tony replies. “Not you though.” He flashes perfect white teeth at his friend. “Date me?” Tony asks, Rhodey rolls his eyes.

“I already asked you on a date.” He informs the inventor.

“Oh yeah, in that case, yes I will date you.” Tony offers. Rhodey grins. “Provided you break me out of this hell hole.” He gets a slow blink in response.

“How about I call the nurse and you can ask for discharge papers?” Rhodey offers. Tony nods.

“That’ll do Boo.” Tony smirks at Rhodey as he rolls his eyes,

“Oh god my family is going to love you.” Rhodey groans, already picturing mama Rhodes trying to shovel food into the scrawny man.

“That’ll be new.” Tony throws out, and then blanches as if surprised at himself. Rhodey makes an executive decision not to touch that with a ten-foot pole.

“Well, my mama will have my head if you’re this scrawny when you meet her so you better start eating and sleeping.” Rhodey admonishes, and Tony melts a little under his care. “No more hospital visits.”

“I make no promises.” Tony declares as the nurse enters the room. “But I will try.” Rhodey nods, that’s enough for now.


	2. Wedding fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhodey become Iron husbands.

It was the trip of a lifetime, yet he's taken it before, metal pressing against his pulse points and an explosive weapon strapped to his feet. It was impulsive, insane, it was beautiful. That first flight with the Mach 2 where he flew up in an attempt to reach the stars. In that first flight he was Icarus and his wings froze instead of burned and dropped him to the ground.   
  
It was exhilarating, the trip of a lifetime and he's gotten to take it again and again. Soaring to new heights. He had long thought it was the most exciting thing he would ever do. Today he is proven wrong.   
  
Today he takes a trip to the beach, and walks out onto the sand while friends and family watch and bells ring. Today he greets his partner at an alter and promises to love them tomorrow, and every day after. Today Tony is taking the trip of a lifetime.   
  
"Colonel Rhodes." Tony greets as the man stands in front of him, gorgeous in the light of the setting sun.   
  
"Tones." Rhodey replies, voice forever a fond parody of the stern tone his position requires.  
  
"You ready?" Tony asks, as the officiant, Bruce clears his throat. Rhodey nods, the corners of his eyes crinkle with his smile. Tony smiles in response, and his heart beats sharp stacatto against his ribcage.    
  
"Civil marriage is at once a deeply personal commitment to another human being and a highly public celebration of the ideals of mutuality, companionship, intimacy, fidelity, and family." Bruce starts, and Tony knows this script, sat and wrote this script and he tunes it out waiting for his vows. Eyes focused on Rhodey's smile. "Our iron duo has decided on personal vows." Bruce says, a smile on his face. "Tony?"   
  
"James Rhodes, my Rhodey. You have stood by my side through wild parties and behavior, and downward spirals to rival all else. I built Iron man, but you have always been the strongest thing in my life, you hold me up when I am weak, and when I am strong. You make me into a better person, a better hero. You trust me when nobody else would, and you're not afraid to tell me I'm wrong. If the Greeks were right and humans are cursed to wander the earth searching for their perfect other half than I must say I'm lucky enough to have found mine. The person who balences me in everyway. You are the best thing to ever happen to me James Rhodes, and I am honored to be here today, looking at you as the sun sets, I am in awe." Tony says, voice strong an unwavering. This is the beginning of his marriage. The best thing that will ever happen to him, and he feels like vibrating out of his skin as Rhodey wiped away a tear.   
  
"You asshole. I'm supposed to make everyone cry, you're the comedic relief." Rhodey jokes, and the audience Tony had forgotten about laughs. "Well my other half," Rhodey starts taking a deep breath. "You have always been the only person who could get me out of a funk. For years I asked you to hide us because the military said so, and you did. You have been my everything since that first day you stumbled into me drunk off your ass and singing ACDC when there was no music playing." The crowd laughs again, and Tony blushes. "You have been with me through sickness, and health, thick and thin, so now I would very much like to put a ring on it." The crowd laughs again.   
  
"Tony do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Bruce asks, and Rhodey squeezes his hand.   
  
"I do." Tony replies, nodding to them both.  
  
"Rhodey do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Bruce asked. Tony watches as Rhodey doesn't even blink.   
  
"I do." Rhodey says.   
  
"I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss." Bruce says, and Rhodey pulls Tony close, and their teeth clan clumsily as they kiss as if it were the first time. The crowd laughs again as they pull apart, Tony pressing another kiss to Rhodey's neck.   
  
This is the trip of a lifetime, his stomach dropping out, and his heart soaring. This is happiness and love, it's better than flying.


	3. Caught in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's robot get's caught in a tree, and then Tony get's caught in a tree.

 

“Rhodeyyyy I need your help.” Tony pleads, grabbing onto Rhodey’s sleeve and dragging him toward the quad. Rhodey waves to his friends, but allows Tony to drag him to the big oak tree outside the engineering building. 

“What are we doing here?” Rhodey asks, Tony releases his sleeve and points up into the tree. 

“So, I finished HELI earlier.” Tony starts, and Rhodey beams at him, proud. Tony had been working on the little flying robot for weeks, and he’d finished it. 

“That’s awesome dude, nice job.” Rhodey cheers, and Tony blushes, rubbing at the back of his neck. It’s fucking adorable. 

“Yeah, but HELI is now stuck up there.” Tony points up again, and squints. Rhodey looks up too, seeing a flash of silver in the upper branches. “I can get it, but I can’t reach the first branch.” Tony says, jumping up to demonstrate. 

“I’ll boost you.” Rhodey offers, linking his fingers together. Tony steps into his grip and manages to pull himself up onto the branch. 

“Thank’s Rhodey, you’re the best!” Tony cheers, and Rhodey is glad he can’t see the flush on his cheeks. Tony is busy scrambling up the tree to get to HELI. “I got him!” Tony calls down, and Rhodey can hear him speaking softly to the little robot. “I’ve got you HELI, you’re okay.” 

“Fucking adorable.” Rhodey mumbles to himself. 

“Rhodey, I can’t drop HELI, but I need to climb down.” Tony informs him, and Rhodey looks up, seeing the large robot gripped in Tony’s hands, and the wary look he’s giving the ground, he laughs. 

“I’ll catch him if you drop him down to me!” Rhodey offers. Tony looks aghast and his face goes white as he once again looks at the ground. 

“Not dropping him, I’m a genius, I’ll figure it out.” Tony decides, moving one foot off the branch. Rhodey stifles another laughing fit. 

“Let me help you genius!” Rhodey calls, Tony scowls down at him. 

“I am an independent man!” Tony replies clutching HELI to his chest. “I will save myself and my new child, just you watch!” Rhodey nearly busts a gut laughing. “Why are you laughing at me?” Tony whines.

“You’re stuck in a tree, like the adorable idiot you are?” Rhodey says, cracking up.

“Idiot?” Tony screeches, nearly falling off his branch in outrage. “Adorable.” He whispers to himself. Rhodey keeps laughing. “I may be small, but I will beat you up.” 

“From up there?” Rhodey asks, grabbing onto the branch to pull himself into the tree.

“Just you wait ‘till I get down from here!” Tony cries, moving one foot to the branch below him. Rhodey can see his knees shaking. 

“Stop moving, I’m coming to get you.” Rhodey says, moving quickly up the tree. Tony groans. 

“I would have figured it out.” He declares, passing the robot down to Rhodey. “I’m trusting you with my child.” Tony informs him seriously. Rhodey nods back. 

“Don’t worry cutie, let’s get you down from here.” Rhodey says, holding HELI under one arm, and working his way slowly down the tree. Tony follows behind him.

“Cutie, fucking cutie, I’m a badass beautiful genius, you’re the cutie.” Tony mumbles. 

“Thank you.” Rhodey replies, and Tony’s foot slips a little. “No flirting in the tree, got it.” Rhodey assures him. Tony snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna find me on tumblr
> 
> https://thealextheshipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
